A Moonlit Path
by Inkwolf17
Summary: Set technically during and after NATM 3. Ahkmenrah has finally settled into his new home and the chaos that this new museum brings. Despite having plenty of new cultures to learn about Ahkmenrah can't help but want to be more involved with modern society than the ancient ones. After one night of being 'alive' again he wants more. A Pharaoh can only do so much on a moonlit path.
1. Revised 1

_**~British Museum~**_

The large museum was alive and busy as the inhabitants enjoyed their freedom of roaming around their exhibits. Tilly wasn't one to complain even though now she really had to awake and make sure nothing went awry while the sun was down. She couldn't help but smile as she explores the exhibits as they now had a new life to them especially the displays that often changed. The current one on display was all about art from all around the world, from ancient to modern. It ranged literature, dance, theater, and film feature there was nothing to worry about coming to life, but Ahkmenrah was spending much time in the section museum. It had been over a year and after spending every night with his parents catching up and explaining the change in society they had quickly gotten the picture. So just a few nights, where Ahkmenrah spent a few hours talking with his parents and then going off to see everything by himself, wasn't a problem for them. The family had explored everything at least once and spent time discovering the stories they hadn't heard of yet.

Tilly was just about to make the part of her round in the South America section which was her least the favorite due to the 'freaky' masks in there talked. She was starting to pick up on what they were saying, like Larry, who did the same with Atilla, but that didn't mean it was necessarily good. The masks were truly horrifying as they were worn during human and animal sacrifices. She didn't like to think about how many people, or animals saw the faces last before dying. There was also the two headed serpent that was also creepy, but thankfully the sound of music caught her attention first. With only but a glance inside to Tilly rushed in the direction of the music, as she got closer she found it to be modern something that she'd hear in a club. She couldn't recognize the song as she had been to a club since Ahkmenrah had arrived at the museum.

She was surprised to find Ahkmenrah being the source of the music; he was standing in front of a laptop that was blasting some electronic music. Without alerting him, Tilly watched as; the sound lowered a voice came from the laptop. "That's sounds ok; you've improved well. Anyway you still should keep spending an hour or so with the music. Even if you just make some short songs or even copy some other songs you find online, practice. Once you've got that down I'll teach you how to you the turntables and the soundboard. Any way I'll check up on you in a few days or call if you have any questions. I got a new job from a lady I met here, this is going to be a long one too."

Ahkmenrah's face was graced with a bright and full smile. "Say no more, good luck with your mission, Wise Songbird." Tilly made a face as the words 'Wise Songbird' reached her ears.

The female Irish voice came from the computer; it was a cheerful tone."Thank you, King."

Assuming that he had signed off, and it was the best time to confront him, Tilly, as they say, took the bull by the horns."Who was that you were talkin' to Ahk?" She stood imposingly as if she was Ahkmenrah's mother Shepseheret when she scolded him as a child.

Ahkmenrah looked like a scared lamb as his secret was being unraveled."Oh, Tilly I didn't reali-"

Tilly stopped him from getting much further and try to cover his tracks with his charms and innocents."Ahk, answer my questin. I am not upset with you nor do I want to rat you out to your folks."

"An old friend…" He paused hoping that it would be enough for her. It wasn't so he let out a little sigh. "Alright please tell no one about this it's my little secret. We met in New York during one of the night tours; she took an interest in me because she is half Egyptian. So-"

Tilly interrupted him again making an assumption about what he was going to say. "You talked, befriend her and fell in love, but she thinks you're an an actor." Ahkmenrah was a little baffled by was she was insinuating as if it was common to hear about it. "No. She's not my type despite her great personality and looks, yes I befriended her, but she figured out the secret. She was told the story of the tablet, so she knew I was the real deal. She hasn't told a soul about this nor had I until now."

Tilly needed a moment to taken the fact she was wrong, in a slightly defeated tone she asked. "Alright so wait why are video chatting her then? I've never seen that laptop before in my life either."

Ahkmenrah shoulders slumped as he had to explain his little secret."Well, since this exhibit came along I've been interested in the arts. Growing up, while I was alive, I didn't get to experience the arts in this manner. Yes I had some literature, and there was music and dancing at parties, but it has evolved and changed I couldn't help but want to learn more about."

"I always pegged you as more of quite a scholar," Tilly admitted as she found that Ahk was taking interest in music.

"Quite?" He asked as if he didn't understand what she was referring to.

"You don't flaunt your superior skills, when you do it's in a kind way. Eh, you've been a nice a guy. Jus' as long as she doesn't spill the beans about this," Tilly gestured to everything. "I can't oppose just as long as you finally answer the rest of my questins."

He had to ask. "Like?"

"Where she is currently, her name, her age, what up with Wise Songbird and where the laptop came from." Tilly listed off as a demand. "As you wish, her name is… Odette, I regularly call her Wise Songbird because she is one of the smartest people in the world, she sings and is a talent musician not to mention acting. Right now she helping with family drama of a friend, apparently they were wronged. The laptop was a gift for the holidays that she hasn't been able to see me. She helped introduce me to how to use, and I've gotten the hang of it. We (with air quotes) "Skype" and I was letting her hear some music I created to help myself get use to the music that is commonly played nowadays."

It took Tilly some time to process everything while staring at Ahk's innocent smile. She got the feeling that if this Odette was going to say anything she would have already. She also felt that Ahk could use a regular friend as he was more than fit to live an ordinary life if he chooses. "Your secrets safe with me just as long as you get everyone in your display area I've got news that everyone needs to hear."

He out a long and exaggerated sigh and added a little sass to his final words before he left to comply with her hands. "As you command Tilly."

"That's Queen Tilly to you." She sassed back at him as she continued off back to her booth to get her notes.

_**~Later~**_

The exhibits were all gathered in the Pharoahs Tomb of the museum; the royal family was sitting on their sarcophaguses while Tilly moved to the front with her clipboard in hand. She was reading something on it; she nodded her head as she finished.

"We hear that you have news maiden Tilly," Lancelot announced to get her attention.

"Yes I do sir Lance-can-kiss-my-ass-a lot, I'm still mad at'cha for the damage Trixie caused. The museum board wants to celebrate the success that Ahkmenrah has been since he came to the museum. So they've planned a party." She told him angrily but calmed down as she started going over the critical notice.

Murmurs broke out among the exhibits, even among the animals that could make it.

Tilly tried to settle down everyone's worries. "Now it's not for a few days and I've been put in charge of making sure things run smoothly. After hearing about the New York Museum, amazin' 'actors', they've asked me to get hold of actors for the party. So you all have to be on your best behaviors for the next week or so."

"Week?" Lancelot asked as if it was a strange concept to him. Tilly only puts her hands on her hips as she went on to explain. "Well, you guys should get some practice; you're not Beyoncé, who can pull off anything flawlessly."

"Beyoncé?" Merenkahre, Shepseheret, and Lancelot said unanimously unaware of the reference. Only Ahkmenrah understood what Tilly meant and had to agree with her, at least that's everyone on the internet pretty much said.

"Listen you guys don't have to worry too much about it the main attraction is going to be a Russian ballet company that's gonna be preformin'."

"Ballet, the dance correct?" Shepseheret asked curious to know more.

"Yup, it's extremely difficult to master. Many dancers go to great lengths to get into one of these companies; Russia is known for having amazin' Prima Ballerina's. Anyways you guys can watch but during the party, you just have to walk around, no drinking. Answer any questins that these tight arses may have for you, and do not let anyone knows about the tablet or that you're the real deal are we all clear?" Tilly asked/demanded as if she was (even though she was) everyone's mother.

Thus followed by a unanimously. "Yes Tilly."

"Good, after the party you all can get back to your usual business. Hurry back now the sun comin' up, tell the others who couldn't get here about the news, so they know to behave for Saturday. "

Everyone followed Tilly's order with no trouble and Ahk felt a weight on his chest be lifted. He was glad nobody had caught that tablet reference Tilly was making. "Son what did she mean by actors?" Ahk let out a chuckling sigh as he hoped that he wouldn't have to reminisce about his old friends in New York. Never the less he explained what Tilly was talking about before getting ready to sleep. He was almost unable to as his mind was racing with distant memories and concern about this ballet company. Something told him it was going to be a long night for him.

He was excited about the night being alive and social again, and goddamn did he feel his heart skip a beat. Plus he'd get to see a new type of performance and maybe for once he could the one asking questions from an expert.

**Inkwolf:**** Hi, so if this looks weird I uploaded it from my phone (my school blocked the site -_-^). I was inspired by the last Night at The Museum movie to start this fanfiction. I can remember seeing the first with my grandpa and also seeing the second with him, this time I saw it with my best friend. So I checked out the fanfiction section and I'm kinda surprised that this movie didn't have more stories but the ones I have read have been quite good. So I'm now submitting this story as a tribute to the series and also as a tribute to Poppy (my grandpa). Please review, it the one thing I really ask and want from you guys. **


	2. Revised 2

**To let you guys now I'm fully aware that I was skipping the 'g' in anything that ends in -ing and left out an o in question(s). I did that so you guys could see while you were reading where Tilly's accent takes place with certain words. **

_**~The Party~**_

"Tilly, calling for Tilly come in, over." The Walkie Talkie screeched as the late voice day guard of the gate booth came through. Tilly was heading to the auditorium that the museum had rented for the night. Tilly had her Walkie stashed in her handbag and pulled it out as soon as she heard the noise. "Tilly here what's your 4-1-1 over?"

"Uh...oh right! Just wanted to let you know the dancers are here and...wow these actors you got know their stuff. Over." The guard didn't seem to put in too much effort with trying to sound professional.

Tilly laughed confidently into the Walkie. "I've got an eye for talent you know."

"You even got the bloke from America to come. Over." The voice came from another day shift night guard who had gotten herself recruited to work the event.

"Ahkmenrah?" The male day guard asked before Tilly could get in a word. The female voice excitedly sang,"Yeah I got to visit when my folks and took a trip across the pond."

Tilly took the chance to jump back in."I called in a favor from the old security guard there." The female asked curiously, "What's his name?"

"Larry," Tilly said quickly without thinking much she was getting closer to her destination.

"No I meant the actor's real name?" The female's voice rang again still cheery like a child. "..." Tilly couldn't answer and began to panic a little, she never thought of him needing a modern name.

"I'm just going to ask him myself." She stated into the Walkie not expecting the reaction she got from Tilly shortly after she said it.

"No!... I mean his name is Ahkmenrah... his parents were...professors of Egyptology! So they named after their favorite king or what they call em." She took many pauses as she was coming up with it all on the fly she didn't have much time left.

"Really?" The female asked having a hard time believing in Tilly's story. Tilly was quick to retaliate. "Yeah. You aren't callin' him or his parents liars or weirdos. Are you?"

"Hey is he seeing anyone?" The female asked to change the subject and get to her answer faster. Tilly without much thought went with the first thought that came to her mind."Yes, a girl from Ireland now get back to your post! The show is going to start soon."

"Roger!" The female replied as her official sign off the Walkie; she sounded less cheery when she said it and somewhat more mature. Tilly just took it as the girl finally focusing on the job at hand. Grabbing a note card from her bag and then throwing it to Lancelot, he caught it and then took it as his cue to start to put all of willpower in making sure the bottom floor was secure.

Tilly dashed off to the front of the auditorium and up to the mic, she had on a pink dress and matching heels. Her hair was down and curled, and her makeup was done be a friend, she looked good standing up there. Ahkmenrah was in first the wing of the stage as waiting dressed in his normal outfit to help 'introduce' the show.

"Ello Ladies and gents, I'm Tilly the night guard here at the museum. Most nights I'm patrolling these halls, and I always find that I learned something new about history and that each exhibit is like a friend. Who else am I gonna talk to at 2 am beside my boyfriend?" The audience laughed as Tilly gave her wink (her blinking both of her eyes). "Tonight we are here to celebrate the great success of the newest addition to the Egyptian collection. And who better than Ahkmenrah himself to kick things off."

Ahkmenrah walked out and onto the stage and received a round of applause as he walked to the mic. Tilly herself was clapping with a note card in her hand as he walked out and gave him a quick hug once he was close enough. He turned to the mic and began his lines that Tilly had given him to say. "So Ahk is there anything you would like to say to our donors?" She winked and nudged him with her elbow.

"All, I can say, is thank you all so much for visiting me and my parents. You've all have made me feel welcomed here. So tonight we are going to celebrate as I did 3,000 years ago, with dancers from the Russian Ballet company Bolshoi, performing a few numbers from various plays."

Tilly quickly looked down at the note. "Including the world famous sugar plum fairy by the Prima Donna oh mama, damn she's got a great body, belly dancing goddess-" A ballerina had run out and whispered in her ear before running backstage. Tilly smiled feeling embarrassed at the news, and she uttered a small oops into the mic, finally realizing her mistake. The audience laughed as Ahk had face palmed himself as his head was down in defeat and had his rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache come on.

"So sorry folks I got this card right before I could give it a good look over. The Ballerina Damini will be the sugar plum fairy and will perform her original piece as her final dance with the company." Ahkmenrah and the audience were confused a murmur broke out of whispers wondering the reasoning behind it.

Ahkmenrah cleared his throat as it was his turn to speak again. "After the show, the dancers as well as us exhibits here will join everyone for the party. If you have any questions for us, please ask. And now ladies and gentlemen the Bolshoi dance company with the national orchestra playing the music."

Ahkmenrah and Tilly headed off stage, the sound of the orchestra warming up caught the audience's attention; the lights went out for a brief moment, and the orchestra was silent. Only the sound of the conductor tapping his baton to let his musicians know they would begin soon broke the silence.

_**~Several Dances Later~**_

The group had just finished a piece from Swan Lake when the backdrops lighting change from it's harsh red and yellow as they performed the final scene where the swan and Prince both die to a black. A spotlight shone on the backdrop; something was placed in front of it so the light had shadows into giving it the appearance of something Ahk couldn't figure out. Then two swan puppets flew past, and he finally understood what they were making the moon and the swans from what Ahk could guess was the two lovers. He smiled seeing they had gone with a not so morbid ending.

The staged blacked out. Then the backdrop turned a pink color a single spotlight shone down on a woman. She earned a few gasped once everyone saw the cocoa brown skin female stand in a strong but graceful stance. Her hair was a surprising bright red color held back in a tight bun that some lace attached in a light purple color. Her leotard and tutu were the same color, her eyes were closed shut, her feet were in fourth position, her arms were taut and muscular as was most of her body.

Her arms seemed to float up weightless along with lace material used for her hair tie. It was also used for sleeves on her upper bicep gave her the true fairy look as she brought them up to her sides. She opened her eyes, revealing that they were a nice gold color. A beautiful smile graced her rose painted lips as she began to dance; the tune soon increased in volume, and all, anyone could do, was watch her do her rendition of the dance. All was were captivated by her grace, her sophistication, and pose. The company was losing a true prima ballerina, so there was no hesitation as the dancer finished her number; the crowd was begging for more.

The lights went again, but this time the pit had no lights on, leaving everyone to wonder what was going on. Soon enough a click was heard and instead of the lights turning on, the stage began to glow. The same dancer from before as well as some new dancers were glowing in the dark, their costumes were radiating leaving everyone again in awe and soon enough a heartbeat was heard over the speakers. The dancers pulled themselves in and out with the beat, then what sounded as if time itself was rewinding the music began to play.

"_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes…"_

_**~Back to the Museum~**_

After the amazing show and a standing ovation the guests went to the museum's open court that lead them to any exhibit if they followed the signs. The guests were quite impressed and taking photos with some of the 'actors' and 'actresses'. Lancelot got the most attention as due to his stunt the first night he had come to life and crashed a play with Hugh Jackman. He didn't mind as he found himself surrounded by 'nobles' and plenty of 'fair maidens'. Ahkmenrah and his parents were also getting a lot of attention as they were the most popular exhibits. Seeing there was nothing to worry about except her impending bladder Tilly ran off to the Lou.

After a nice relief of her bladder, Tilly heard someone enter the bathroom, upset as the door was slammed open. Tilly leaned herself, so she get a peek at the mad Lou user. She spotted a leg a pointe shoe, but only one, concerned she flushed and found the sugar fairy resting her other leg on the counter as she worked off her shoe. Once her pointe shoe was off she ripped open the tights and revealed a bloody set of toes. Tilly grimaced at the blood and soon realized the ballerina had a pair of tweezers with her and went to work on her toes. She pulled out a few splinters before she finally noticed Tilly staring.

"What you've never seen bloody toes before, I got splinters from these stupid boxes they call shoes." She had a thick, and rich Russian accent when she spoke to Tilly.

"Sounds tough miss plum." Tilly responded still staring at her toes as she moved closer to the sink. The ballerina had gone back to working on her toes and stopped after hearing voice; her eyes had slightly widened.

"You were that announcer who was reading off the joke card. I am Damini Caduceus pleasure to meet you." She stated taking a break from removing the splinters.

"Same, name's Tilly I work the night shift here."

"I know, you said that in your opening speech, very funny."

"Thanks, since you're here, why are leaving your ballet company, you look very young."

She looked amused and annoyed at the same time."Ha! Most people make that mistake, I am in my late mid-twenties, most think I am 17 or some bullshit like that. I am getting too old for it and I wish not only to dance ballet anymore."

"Make sense that last dance to Cosmic Love was something you came up with that, right? It's an old song."

"Yes I choreographed it and my routine for the fairy dance. It was my final goodbye to the company before I left for a new job."

"Which would be?" Tilly asked feeling curious and being wrapped up in the conversation.

Damini smiled,"I've been given a teaching job in dance school here, very exciting for me. I get to teach future ballerinas, and also I get to practice other forms as well." Tilly only asked. "For example?"

She began to list the types of dances as she went back to pulling splinters."Tap, jazz, lyrical, street-"

"Street?" Tilly was surprised to hear someone consider street as a type of dance a school would teach, and more so that a ballerina considered it to be a dance. "Yes street dancing is very popular and a challenge but I can dance anything."

Tilly was in awe while she dried her hands. "That's amazing how long have you've been dancing for?" Damini had to stop and think for a minute she moved her fingers to show she was calculating."Since I was very young, maybe four years old is when it started."

"You quiet are dedicated to this aren't you?" Damini gave her a "Very, Dance saved my life. I am glad I get to continue doing it. There we go!" She held up one large splinter in her tweezer in success.

Damini lifted her leg, bent it and brought it close to her body. Holding on with a hand on the counter, she used her other hand to ran her fingers across the skin of her toes. She felt for anything sticking out, after not cringing she lifted her leg again placing her foot in the sink and set off the motion sensor. She was washing off the blood, Tilly grabbed a few paper towels and handed them to her. She got a nod of approval as Damini accepted them and used them to dry off her toes and stop the bleeding. Throwing away the towels, she grabbed a couple more and placed them in her shoe. She tied the shoe back around her ankle and foot; she turned to Tilly bowing with her hands to her heart.

"Thank you, I have only one question for you," Damini told her picking up her head to make sure Tilly could hear her clearly."Oh no problem, I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

"Alright that seems fair, my question is if you know of any good places or things to do here in London?" She asked with a blush across her cheeks.

Tilly laughed,"Oh that's easy, there about a million things you could do I'll give you my number so we can chat. So where are you from?"

"That's all you want to know? I was born in India and given the name Damini as I was an orphan with no name. I started to dance to earn money, and I learned by watching performances on the street. I started to take up learning ballet and found the Russian dance group. The headmaster took me in and trained me as she saw my ability to learn fast and improve."

"That's amazing."

"Dah, I was very lucky I try not to take anything for granted like these bathrooms. Also, those actors dressed as the exhibits here. Which is the Ahkmenrah boy? I haven't seen a child around." The two headed out together

Tilly was surprised by the assumption."Why would you think he was a child, he was speaking in the beginning and was backstage for a while. He's an adult by the way."

"Oh." She was blushing as they walked back to the party. "I was told he was a 'kid king' I assumed that he was a child."

"Ah well, I think he took the throne young, he died around 18 or 19. I've never heard about that before, now that I think about it I don't really know that much about Ahk." Tilly told her as she came to the realization. "Ahk, clever nickname. So he is the one with the staff and his wife?"

Tilly laughed again. "No, that's his father and mother. He's right over there by I believe ex-queen Timut." She pointed out Ahkmenrah, who was chatting with another 'actress', her hair was long and dark as her skin and eyes. She wore a purple dress, she held a drink in her hand; she was leaning back a little as she was speaking to Ahk.

She was thin and looked angry as looked behind her shoulder. "It's Tamut!"

Tilly cringed a little. "Sorry, your Royals." Damini and Tilly had made their way over to the Royals. The queen her crown was styled, so it was just a gold snake wrapped around her head. "Who are you?" She directed the question to both of them.

"I'm Ti-" She was cut off by the mighty Tamut. "I know who you are Tilly, I meant the royal."

"Royal?" Damini asked unsurely of why she assumed that she was a royal.

"Yes you are dressed in purple, Royals are the only ones who wear purple since it's the rarest dye." Tamut gestured to all of her and then it made sense to her. She smiled as she found the actress to be dedicated to her role.

She couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration."Oh yes, I remember learning about that. However, I am no royal. I am Damini, an ex-prima ballerina, I performed the dance known as the Sugarplum Fairy."

Ahkmenrah jumped in the conservation. "Ah yes, we all watched from the balcony seats; you were very good. Compared to the other dancers." Damini turned her attention towards Ahk looking him over from top to bottom. "Ah yes, I worked many hours for perfection, which is why I was a prima ballerina."

"You keep saying prima why?" Tamut demanded in a gentler tone than what one would expect.

She didn't act surprised by the demand. "Because many people dance ballet, and very few get to become a professional. I earned the title after I my first performance with the company. It is very hard to earn."

Tamut shook her head in respect."Impressive I can respect a woman who works her way to success. What are you going to do next?" She was happy that people were taking an interest in her. " I've been given a job at a dance school here in London."

"TILLY!" A familiar voice came from behind the group. "Oh, right it's you," Tilly said at loud, reading the mind of both the royals who had heard her voice during the day. As she turned around and spotted the small, short haired blonde, female caught up to them. Her dress was rather revealing if her cleavage.

"Oh, come on Tilly, you know my name is Catherine. I wanted to see where you were." She sang as if Tilly was playing. Tilly wasn't getting the hint though, Tamut had left quietly bidding Ahkmenrah a goodbye and thanked you for the night.

When he finally turned back to the trio of females he heard Tilly saying. "...you could have used the walki-" Catherine had noticed him paying attention again, so she cut him off, Damini smiled too as she grabbed a drink from one of the waiter's trays.

"Hello, I'm Catherine I don't know if you remember me, but I saw you when you were working at the New York Museum. I was only there one night, but it was amazing seeing everyone dressed up and giving tours."

Ahk gave her a small but awkward smile."Yes I'm sorry but I don't recall you as you said I gave a lot of tours when I was in New York." Catherine batted her eyelashes as she tried to get closer to Ahk. "What are you doing now?"

"Nothing much but that's because I'm not sure if I'll be here much longer. I get jobs when I least expect them." Tilly was impressed but how well he made it seem natural as if it were the truth, he must have had a lot of time to practice.

A man who Ahk recognized as being the prince in Swan Lake come up from behind Damini. He had dirty blonde hair and strong cheekbones. He grabbed Damini's arm gently catching her off guard."I'll be stealing you for tonight."

"Sorry, I must go it was an honor meeting you both, your majesty." She had given them a proper wink before she left with the man who had pulled her aside. Ahk's smile fell as he was disappointed she left before they could talk more he still had questions for her.

**Inkwolf:** **Another one bites the dust, I whipped this chapter out pretty fast even though I should have updated another story of mine first. Who cares! I'm one chapter closer to get into things. Please review, I want to know how you guys feel. What was good, what was bad, what did you feel, is there something you hope to see? Love you my pups, see you next chapter. **


	3. Henna?

_**~Two Months Later~**_

"AHKMENRAH!" A voice cried as the youngish pharaoh hid his laptop in his resting place. "What have I done now?" He asked with a sassy tone.

"What is the meaning of this?" It was Lancelot who had cried the king's name. He approached the king with a thick black box that Lancelot opened and stared at.

Ahk recognized it taking it from the knight's hands."I believe that is a game station, a Japanese company. Nick used to have one of those in his younger years."

"What is a game system?" He asked.

"Well, as you obviously know technology has advanced, this device allows you to play games as long as you put a tiny little chip in here." He pointed to the slot to find that a white chip inside already. "This is being powered by that thing called electricity, the game is a video that you interact with and control. How much control you have over certain things depends on the what kind of game it is. Where'd you find this?"

"It was in between a trashcan and a bench."

"We should give this to Tilly."

"Better not to have that witchcraft around here, we'll all lose touch with God." Ahk didn't pay much attention to that comment Lance had made. They had different beliefs and he was slightly annoyed by the fact that he blamed anything he didn't understand as witchcraft. "Alright I'm off."

"Wait! I shall escort you there, I've heard the cries of wolves and it is not safe for a defenseless King to travel alone." Lance said stepping forward to stop the king.

Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes at the 'wolves cries' he had heard no such sound. He only brushed it off as the knight miss hearing something else. He allowed the knight to escort him, being that he was willing to play the 'defenseless king' role. Until of course they got near the ever-changing exhibit display wing did Ahkmenrah feel like the idiot. He stopped as soon as he saw a pack of wolves all different colors and sizes stare them down along with a bunch of other scary animals. He quickly glanced at the banner and read aloud "Endangered and extinct animals of the world."

Lancelot stepped forward drawing his sword, "Stand back my king these beast shant lay a tooth on you."

"As great of a knight as you are I do believe we should run." Ahk began slowly backing away from the knight, he had a bad feeling.

"Why?" The knight asked turn his attention to the king behind him. Ahk's face paled as he pointed back to the group of animals. "Because of that." A colossal snake stood up with the deadliest look in its eyes.

"Another snake?" Lance curse under his breath. Ahk was still backing away slowly "I heard about this creature once it was a huge deal. We were supposed to get this exhibit, Titanoboa a snake so large it could kill Rexy."

"How dangerous was Rexy again?" Lance asked stepping back slowly facing the pack of animals. "Rexy, if he were alive could eat Trixie in a few bites."

Lance nodded his head and in the moment turned around screaming. "RUN!"

The two began running as fast they could, both having a disadvantage. Lance'[s armor constricting his movement while Ahk was dressed in sandals and his cape tended to slow him down as well. They had made to the heart of the museum before the animals caught up to them. They were surrounded, all of them with savage eyes. Titanoboa slithered up, the animals were letting it take the first go. A loud thud sound alerted everyone as Trixie charged at them letting out a roar.

She headbutted the snake and threw it aside scaring off the other animals. Two people jumped of Trixie, "Did someone need a night guard?"

"Tilly the woman we were looking for, thank Ra for you and..." He trailed off as he waited for an introduction.

"Amelia, Amelia Earhart, mister Ahkmenrah. I'm a new addition here. I knew your old friend Larry and that no good brother of yours." She shook hands firmly with him firmly.

His eyes glowed with recognition. "Larry had mentioned you, it is an honor." She blushed slightly. "The honor is all mine your majesty."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but you said you looking for me?" Tilly asked breaking up the slightly awkward tension.

He turned his attention to Tilly. "Right Lancelot found this device that someone lost."

"The Knight fellow?" Amelia asked with an excited tone. Lance stepped forward to bow. "At your service, damsel."

She gave him a forced smile."Why thank you mister Lancelot but I have to tell you I am no damsel in distress, big cheese. I'm a gal with moxie, not a moll."

"She does talk like that..." Ahk muttered to himself remembering his old friend the guardian of Brooklyn. "Tilly what is that on your hand?" Ahk asked as he saw the darker color on her pale skin.

"It's henna." She stated proudly.

Amelia snapped her fingers and pointed at the henna. "That's that tattoo from India right? I heard about when I was there after I flew in from the Red Sea."

"A while back we had an event here at the museum and these ballerina performed for everyone. One of the ballerinas retired, we met in the bathroom, she moved here after her last performance. I've shown her around the city, we've been hanging out since. She was born in India, and now being a dance teacher she wanted to give it a try. It looked so good on her I asked if she do it for me and well this is the result." Tilly explained calmly.

"It's beautiful." Ahk muttered again.

"She's pretty good at it, you seemed pretty interested in her when you were talking…" She trailed off as Ahk got the point of what she was trying to say. He was to defend himself.

"Yes because I wanted to learn more about ballet. I never did finish get my questions answered."

"Good it could never work between you two. She's dating one of the members of the company. And you two are nothing alike except you're both good looking and that she can't talk to either of you unless it's at night."

"At night?" Ahk asked raising an eyebrow. Tilly shrugged, "He's somewhere else in the world, different time zones. He calls she answers, he's always busy so he has to call her. She seems troubled, but she won't open to me about it."

"To bad I couldn't meet the gal, I'm pretty good at reading people and getting them talk. Mr. Daley had a lot troubling him and within a few hours I knew quite a lot." She was prideful about that.

"I would love to take you out but just like Goldilocks you'll need be educated with new norms of society," Tilly explained dimming her prideful glow.

"Oh, I think me and my moxie will be able to fit in fine," Amelia said Confidently.

"That's what I'm talking about, moxie isn't a term you hear ever. But I have better hope for than…" Tilly was looking at Lance, he looked shocked. "Have you no faith in me?"

"None whatsoever," she bluntly told him not caring too much for the knight. He looked hurt. "Well then Trixie and I will take our leave then."

Ahkmenrah stepped forward. "Maybe I could be of assistance. The only way for her to learn is from experience. And I still have questions to ask her."

"Well, if I were to let this happen there is still a risk of us getting separated and you ending up God knows where."

"I have resources, I've been educated. McPhee was the only one who paid me and an old friend of mine may have helped me establish a bank account."

"Wise Songbird?" Tilly asked already knowing the answer. "Yes her, she's a rather good at that stuff."

Tilly frowned. "I like this mysterious friend less and less Ahk."

"Most do." He mumbled thinking out loud.

"Please Tilly at least let us go out with you. I'll pay for our clothes." He offered in an attempt to sway her.

"Who's going to keep everything in check?" She asked, Ahk quickly remarked. "I'll use the tablet to keep everything in check."

"And your parents?" She asked again. He paused for a moment."I'll talk to them."

"Tell them, sooner you do the sooner I'll take you both out shopping.I might as well expand my crew but listen to me well. I have the power to veto any action if you defy me you'll never leave the museum again." Tilly expand convinced knowing Ahk was a truthful guy.

"Understood." Both of the exhibits said at the same time.

_**~The Next Night~**_

"Here try this on." Amelia said giving Ahk some folded up clothes to try on.

"I'm surprised how well you've done in picking clothes," Tilly told her as Amelia was already

dressed in white close-knit sweater and blue jeans, accompanied by a pair of white flats.

"Fashion is always changing, style lasts forever. I was quite the fashionista back in my day." She told Tilly with a wide smile.

Ahkmenrah had returned wearing a gray tee shirt with stripes. He also sported a pair of blue jeans and converse.

"Now you look like the everyday bloke. We're goin' to a restaurant. Ahk you'll be here for a visit and you can use your real name. I told her that your parents were history nuts and Amelia you could just use Amy. Just don't use your last name, both of you are going to have come up with new ones."

"Oh, that's easy, I was married but I never changed my last name. I'll be Amy Putnam." She had a nostalgic look as she sighed remembering the past.

Ahk on the other hand was a little nervous. "My account says I'm Rami A. Malke. It was the name Songbird gave me."

Tilly raised and eyebrow and was annoyed yet again with the mysterious friend. Amelia looked confused by the name Songbird. "Songbird, is she a special gal of yours?"

"She's a very old friend." Was all Ahk managed to mumble as they paid for their clothes. He felt Tilly's eyes burn into the back of his skull. This was going to be a long night.

_**~Cafe~**_

"So you're Ahkmenrah?" Damini asked still in disbelief of his name really being Ahkmenrah.

"It's my middle name, but it's good to see you again Miss Damini." Ahk told her sweetly with his charming smile.

"Same, who is this woman?" She said it blandly, not caring for his charm.

Tilly had her mouth full of bread, she swallowed it in one gulp speaking up quickly. "Oh my, friend Amy."

Amelia stuck her hand out. "Amy Putnam, pleased to meet you. Tilly says you're a dance teacher."

Damini smiled softly as she shook her hand. "Yes I work for a dance company, I'll be choreographing the ballet pieces for the school. I also oversee all dance pieces and decide what stays and what goes."

"Impressive for someone as young as you," Amelia commented being impressed by the dancer already.

Damini laughed. "I'm in my late twenties, many people make that mistake. So what do you do?"

Tilly choked on her water, Ahk had to pat her back a couple of times. Amelia smiled, "I was a pilot but right now I'm not doing much...Just a little teaching now."

Tilly started coughing louder and more violently as Amelia finished her answer.

"Guess the night starts now." Ahk muttered to himself nobody hearing it but himself.

**Inkwolf:**** Hi guys it has been a while since I posted. I whipped this chapter pretty fast. It would have been out sooner but my birthday was this week so I took a break. Moll is slang for a gangster's girlfriend and I was trying to say that Amelia didn't need protecting from anyone. Comment or review your thoughts so far. I want to hear from you guys.**


	4. Dancing Queen

**~2 Months Later~**

Ahkmenrah sat in the cafe with a book he took from the library; it wasn't that hard as the museum would never know. He was reading the classic The Great Gatsby this month after Mini mentioned wanting to watch it. Mini was the nickname Ahk had given Damini after spending time with her, most of which was spent with Amelia and Tilly. However, Tilly was out of town tonight and the replacement guard was the day guard from the party. Not wanting her to know the secret of the museum as the girl couldn't keep her mouth shut, Amelia pretended to be the replacement guard. With some scare tactics used and everyone pretending to be dead another hour, so they went through the rounds, and the girl was convinced and left. Ahkmenrah managed to sneak out after they had made their round in the tomb.

He was glad that most of his clothes were still light and easy to hide, but winter was coming, and Ahkmenrah was dreading what he'd have to tell his dear Russian friend very soon.

"Rami," Mini called as she spotted Ahk from the door.

"Oh you're here, I thought I was going to the one who was late tonight."

"My class ran a problem with the sound system late. Very irritating, where is Amy?"

"She can't join us tonight. Unfortunately something came up with work."

"Well I guess this makes it easier for us then I thought we could go somewhere different. I need to get off some steam I think you'd like it."

_**~Letting off steam~**_

"Name." The bouncer granted the way most bouncers do.

Damini giggled and rolled her eyes."If you looked up now and then, you would see a hot girl checking you out."

The bouncer looked up crossing his arms in front of him. "Damini and realize you stopping by tonight." Damini sighed and rolled her eyes again."Yeah tonight was irritating so I decide to take my friend here to the club. Mik back at the dance company."

"I thought you two were-"The bouncer began looking between the two causing Damini to stare at him angrily. "I'm still with Mick whether or not he likes it."

The bouncer shuddered under her stare and then moved his head to the right. "Alright go ahead you two you're clear."

"So what's the name of this place again?" Ahk asked as Mini pulled into the brick building. They could hear scoffs and sighs coming from the people still in line waiting to get in. Ahkmenrah felt a bit guilty at the thought about the unfairness of it.

"The name of this club is Nero very famous for being an exclusive club you'll like it."

"How do you have access to the club?" Mini explained making Ahkmenrah feel a little bit better about cutting the line; he was a pharaoh after all so he could be considered as exclusive.

"The bouncer found out I was a famous ballerina has he saw me and one of the studios new show." They had now entered the main part of the club, and Ahkmenrah was dazzled by the room. He in the past had been use to dance parties in the museum in New York, but this was different. The club glowed, the dance floor was alive with color, the laser light show was breathtaking, and even the clubbers glowed with the club.

"And they decided to let in the famous prima ballerina in?" He asked guessing what she was about to say as he tried to play it off that he wasn't overwhelmed by the club.

"Pretty much as you can tell this club mainly consists of dancing or hanging in the lounges now you can you join me on the dance floor or you can take a nice little quiet booth here and you can read your book and no one will disturb you." Damini old him as if he wanted to be in the corner.

Ahk looked at her with a cocky smile crossing his face, "Are you doubting my dance skills?"

Mini laughed at the unusually look on his face. "Cockiness doesn't suit you and besides anyone dancing next me always look foolish. I just need someone to stay sober enough to me home."

"Sober?" Ahkmenrah looked at her confused and scared by what she was implying he do for her. "I like to relax myself with a drink or two and I can't hold much. When I'm drunk, I still act sorta sober so I'll find you when I need to go home."

Ahk grabbed her by the arm before she go off dancing with strangers. "I'll be joining you out there just put my book in your bag."

Mini gave him a slightly embarrassed smile. "I was hoping you'd keep it for me but if you insist the bartender can hold my bag just give me your book. Just hang out here for a while while I come back."

Ahkmenrah handed her the book and watched her disappear among the crowd of dancers making her way over to what Ahk could only assume was the bar and someone nod and take the bag from her. She also handed him a folded up bill and he placed a glass on the bar top and took various bottles, flipping them. Ahkmenrah had to admit he was impressed by the show until he saw Damini try to drink the mixture that was on fire. He started making his way over to her in order to stop her from drinking it. When he got over there, he witnessed her stuck the whole thing down with a straw. She blew out the flame that had formed at the end of the straw, Ahkmenrah was furthered amazed. He never knew that kind of thing existed, he could understand why Larry never brought something like it up. He was past his bar going days, oh how he missed Larry.

"Rami do you want something?" Mini asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head no. " I don't drink much, use to often but I'm fine."

Mini's face flushed. "I had no idea you're a recovering alcoholic-"

Ahkmenrah waved his hand to stop her from continuing. "Please let's not dwell too much on this ok and I wasn't that kind of drinker. Let's just you know, dance."

Mini shook her head in agreement she grabbed his hand. "Yeah you're right, let's go."

The two quickly were swept into the sea of people on the dance floor, Ahkmenrah had never really expected this close of dancing. He started breathing hard despite only having started dancing, it was like all the years trapped in his sarcophagus. He slowly tried making it over to one of the lesser crowded parts of the dance floor.

He couldn't really much so he grabbed Mini and dragged her to a less crowded area.

"Sorry it was just a little too crowded and I could barely hear anything." Ahk explained leading Mini to shrug and go back to dancing with him.

Ahkmenrah had to admit though he was still uncomfortable he did enjoy dancing with her. Making him forgetting that he was leaving to go to New York to on display for a while. He just wanted to spend some more time with the dancing queen.

**Inkwolf:**** Hey so I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't think much to write for this next chapter things are going to pick up. The next chapter is going to dwell more on their relationship. See till next update and please review/comment I really enjoy hearing what you guys have to say.**


End file.
